


Sun Up

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [58]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Airplanes, Aman (Tolkien), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fourth Age, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance, Tol Eressëa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: Being the parent of a small elfling means getting up early in the morning, even when you and your wife were flying and setting up runways the night before.





	Sun Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story would take place in the Fourth Age, perhaps around Fourth Age year 410. Legolas' son in this story would be the equivalent of about three years old in human terms. My understanding is that elflings mature more slowly, such that a seven and a half year old elfling would be the equivalent of a three year old human child. 
> 
> Quote:
> 
> "I have been overcome by the beauty and richness of our life together, those early mornings setting out, those evenings gleaming with rivers and lakes below us, still holding the last light. ... Those fields of daisies we landed on, and dusty fields and desert stretches. Memories of many skies and earths beneath us — many days, many nights of stars." - Anne Morrow Lindbergh

"Ada, Nan, can I come up and sleep with you?" 

Legolas blinked blearily at his small son, before reaching out a hand automatically. 

Little Aragorn ignored the hand at first, planting his own small hands in the soft covers and doing his best to climb and wriggle up. After a few moments, he huffed in frustration and accepted the help. 

After having been up until just a few hours ago, making sure that the fields and beach were lit up for his wife and her flight-glider to land, Legolas was almost too tired to be amused at his offspring's stubbornness. Almost. 

He huffed a gentle laugh and ruffled little Aragorn's wavy auburn curls as he settled the small elfing against his left side. If Raniel on his other side could sleep a bit later, they would all be better off. 

Aragorn, of course, had other ideas. He'd missed his "Nan," and he was going to hug her, and sleep next to her, too. He determinedly climbed over Legolas to snuggle against Raniel, patting her face, "Nan? Nan?" 

"Ugh," Said Raniel delicately. She'd been awake for two days and two nights, steering a glider through the strong winds around the southwestern side of Tol Eressea. Proving that it was, in fact, quicker to go across the island and slingshot around east to southwest to get to mainland Aman, rather than flying against the wind from north to south. Legolas had wanted to be the one to do that, but Raniel was lighter than him by a good four stone. 

Legolas had even tried stripping all of the safety equipment out of one of their Sunstar gliders in order to bring himself down to near her weight, but it still hadn't been enough. Legolas' beloved wife was tiny. Not just slender like many ellith, but short and willowy besides. She would always be their best test pilot when they weren't sure the glider could be made light enough to complete a new journey. That galled Legolas on several levels, but he was proud of Raniel, nonetheless. 

"Aragorn, tithen estel muin nin, let Nana sleep," Legolas gently commanded. 

"But, Ada . . . " Complained their dear little star. 

"Mmm," Commented Raniel softly, reaching out an arm and pulling Aragorn against her. She was still mostly asleep, but she loved their elfling as much as he did, and she'd missed him. With Aragorn still so small, Legolas and Raniel almost never flew at the same time, and it was rare for Raniel to be the one who was away from the elfling for a week or more. 

Pleased with his triumph, Aragorn curled innocently against his mother, reaching out one hand to pat Legolas' cheek, "I love you, Ada." 

"I love you too, Starling" Legolas offered, catching the chubby little hand and kissing it, "Now let Ada and Nan sleep a little more, please." 

"I will," Aragorn promised. Legolas closed his eyes, and hoped. 

But it was not to be. A mere two minutes later, Aragorn chirped brightly, "But the sun is almost up, Ada. You and Nan love the sunrise."

Legolas did. Raniel liked watching the sun rise, but not necessarily waking and arising early enough to admire it. Having a small child necessitated many sacrifices, and for the most part Legolas and Raniel took these early mornings in turn with good humor. Legolas couldn't remember the last time he had slept past the sunrise with his wife in his arms. Well, actually, he could...

"Go wake Uncle Gimli." Legolas suggested heartlessly. "He would love to see the sun rise with you, Aragorn. I am sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Other stories of elves and Men in Aman (the West) in my AU include: 
> 
> “Never Again,” a story about Legolas’ father Thranduil adjusting to the West whilst trying to prevent anyone from assassinating his friend and cousin Amroth, who is about to become the new High King of Tol Eressea for a 144 year term. It is available here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517601/chapters/7734803
> 
> “Welcome Travelers,” a story about Legolas and Gimli arriving in the West and the reunions they enjoy and new characters they meet. Also starring Faramir’s middle daughter Mithiriel and her husband Ecthelion (“Theli”), a Greenwood elf who is also the grandson of Elurin Diorchil. It is available here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629918/chapters/23514801
> 
> “Songs on the Straight Road,” the story of Legolas and Gimli sailing to the West, along with Erestor, Mithiriel, and Theli. It is available here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173407/chapters/22597367
> 
>  
> 
> More of my LOTR stories can be found here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/16409
> 
> I also plan to write a few stories in the future about Legolas and Raniel’s relationship, and also a bit about Legolas, Gimli, Theli, and Mithiriel founding their flying company and the early challenges that they face. If you have any ideas for what you’d like to read someday, please feel free to share them in the comments!


End file.
